Dendouju Sentai DigiRanger
by urutoramantrainer
Summary: An empire of Sentient Computer Virus' has invaded the Digital World. It's up to the DigiRangers to defeat them Rated T to be safe. I do not own anything in the story except the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Dendouju Sentai DigiRanger EP 1

The Digital Worlds Deadly Dilemma! Courage, Friendship, Hope, Reliability, and Love Unite!

The Digital World Southern Temple

Zhuqiaomon sat quietly meditating despite being a giant bird with a short temper he still needed his quiet time. He suddenly heard something footsteps several of sets of them approaching him. "Who's there!? Show yourselves!" He bellowed. Soon several strange creatures entered his chambers. "Forgive our intrusion great sovereign. However we wish to strike a deal." One of the creatures said. "A deal?" Zhuqiaomon asked suspiciously. "Yes, we are aware of your hatred of the humans and we are also hungry." The figure stated "You wish to eat humans you don't need my permission for that!" Zhuqiaomon said in anger and confusion. "No we wish to eat Digimon we are the Virian Empire sentient computer viruses we need to feed on data!" the creature continued. "WHAT!?" Zhuqiaomon bellowed in anger. "Yes you see we are willing to wipe out the humans. All you have to do if provide us with enough Digimon to feed our people." The figure finished his proposition. "You're sick! It's true I hate humans however I will not agree to such a horrid deal." Zhuqiaomon screamed in anger. "Such a pity I was hoping we could settle this peacefully." The creature stated. Another creature with a buff body and a sword approached Zhuqiaomon. "How dare you refuse Axeis-Sama's deal, I'm going to enjoy this!" The new figure stated angrily. "Blazing Helix!" Zhuqiaomon cried spitting fire from his mouth. The figure lifted his sword and split the fire in half. "You will die "Oh Great Sovereign"!" The figure cried jumping into the air. He the slashed Zhuqiaomon clean in half. "All who oppose Axeis-Sama shall be cut down by our power! Viralings Appear!" The creature called. Several green and purple humanoid creatures appeared. "Prepare for the harvest any Digimon you can find big or small bring to the ship. Understand!" The creature bellowed his commands. The Viralings nodded and made an odd sound. "Good. Now Go!" The creature commanded.

Realm of Susanoomon

"So the time has come. A time where the cooperation between Digimon and Humans won't be enough. I thought it would never come this!" Susanoomon said to himself. He pulled out the crests of Courage, Friendship, Hope, Reliability, and Love. "Go find suitable bearers! Go find the ones who will save our and their world!" Susanoomon yelled throwing the crests into the air as they flew away.

The Real World

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm going to be late for school again! Ryo Yamamoto cried as he ran to school. Suddenly something smacked him in the back of the head and knocked him down. "Itai!" he groaned as he got up he looked down and saw a little object with a weird symbol engraved on it. He picked it up in put it in his pocket. As Ryo neared his school he saw his friends. They were not happy. "Ryo you made us late again." Akira yelled. "Sorry, sorry it's just that this thing knocked me down. Ryo said pulling out the object. "That little thing knocked you down?" Hibiki asked trying not to laugh. "Actually the same thing happened to me." Moe said. "Me to." Said Yuki. "Us to." Said Akira and Hibiki in a disappointed tone. All of a sudden the object began flashing in bright colors responding to the other the objects the others had just pulled out. "That can't be good." said Ryo. The light grew brighter and where the five were just standing they were no more.

Realm of Susanoomon

"Oh my aching head." Groaned Ryo rubbing his head. He looked around to see his friends lying on the ground. "Everyone wake up!" Ryo yelled this woke everyone up. "Where are we!?" Hibiki asked surprised. "You're in my realm." A voice boomed. They looked up to see a humanoid figure. "Who are you!?" Yuki said in fear. "I am Susanoomon do not worry I mean you know harm." The figure said. "Why have you brought us here?" Akira asked suspiciously. "Because my world is in grave danger I don't have much information on the invaders but we need your help please!" Susanoomon said. "We don't know what help we'll be Susanoomon but we'll help in any way we can. Ryo said. "Thank you please take these." Susanoomon said handing the five something. "These are DigiChangers when you are in trouble just put your crests into them and shout Digital Change." Susanoomon said. "What happens then?" Asked Moe. "You'll see." said Susanoomon.

The five left Susannomon's realm to explore. "Who are you freaks!?" A voice yelled. "Nani?!" everyone yelled at once. "You're humans you freaks need to die!" The voice continued. A figure appeared.

Virus Conductor: Eelking

The figure was humanoid and pure black save for his face which green and had glowing red eyes. Where his arms should be were two long tentacles. "Let's go everyone." Ryo said. "Digital Change!" Everyone yelled. All of a sudden different colored suits covered the friends. "Wow this cool!" Ryo yelled. "What are you!?" Eelking shouted.

"Bursting with the power of Courage! DigiRed!"

"Howling with the loyalty of Friendship! DigiBlue!"

"Shining with a glimmer of Hope! DigiYellow!

"Crashing with signs of Reliability! DigiBlack!

"Soaring with the compassion of Love! DigiPink!

"Dendouju Sentai DigiRanger!"

"Those flashy suits won't help you! Die!" Eelking cried. "Biyo War Fan" DigiPink cried out pulling a big pink war fan from seemingly no where. She swiped it across the air and sent out a violent burst of wind that sent Eelking flying backwards. However Eelking's tentacles shot out and wrapped around DigiBlue and DigiBlack's necks. "Leor Fang Sai's!" DigiYellow Cried as he pulled out two yellow sai's. He proceeded to slash at the tentacles until they let go. "Garuru Cannon!" DigiBlue cried as he pulled a big cannon. "FIRE!" He yelled as the cannon fired unleashing a blast of energy. Eelking was once again sent flying back. "Grey Sword!" Cried DigiRed as he pulled out a red broadsword. "COURAGE SLASH!" DigiRed yelled as the Grey Sword was engulfed in flames. "TOO HOT!" Eelking cried as he exploded.

Virian Command Center

"Axeis-Sama we have news Eelking was destroyed." 2 reported to his leader. "By what!?" Axeis bellowed angrily. "We are unsure but we will find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Courageous Explosion! The Combo of Hot and Cold

(Castle Virus)

Axeis sat in his throne angry at the death of one of his loyal subjects. While he wondered what could have killed Eelking it didn't bother him that much as loyal as Eelking was he wasn't very strong so to be honest anything could have killed him. "Axeis-Sama I have something to report and it's big!" the familiar voice of K cried out in as he ran into the room. "K what's got you so anxious?" Axeis asked sitting back in his throne. "I have discovered five mysterious energy signals coming from Native Forest. There all very big." K said in a frenzy. "I was the one who discovered them Axeis-Sama." The voice of Zeta said as she entered the room. K snarled as his Happy Face switched to his angry face. "Shut up dabo! I was the one who discovered them you just want to take credit for my discovery!" K yelled in fury at the insolent Virus Woman who had the nerve to say such things. "So what if I am and, does it really matter you and your two stupid brothers will be kicked out soon anyways." Zeta said with a hint of overconfidence in her voice.

All of sudden a sword flashed in front of Zeta's face. "You really need to keep your mouth shut Zeta either wise you might get yourself killed." Y said angrily. "Enough!" Axeis yelled standing from his throne. All three of his generals stopped bickering. When everything was quiet Axeis sat down. "K I want you to send two monsters to that area." Axeis said. "But Axeis-sa…" Zeta began but was interrupted when Axeis held up his hand. "Do not argue Zeta and remember your place Y,2, and K have seniority over you." Axeis said glaring at Zeta. "Yes Axeis-Sama." Zeta said in a angry voice. K's face switched back to his happy face. "I know just the two. Arise ColdFrost Toadger and MagmaFire Salamanderus!" K yelled out. Two monsters appeared one looked like a blue anthropomorphic Toad and mist was flowing off of its body. The other was an anthropomorphic red salamander and its very body gave off a tremendous amount of heat.

"K-Sama and Axeis-Sama we are pleased to see you again." Toadger said. "Hey bastard you should show Axeis-Sama more respect you say his name first." Zeta said angrily. Toadger simply looked at her and quickly exhaled icy mist on Zeta. In a matter of moments Zeta was frozen in a block of ice. "Toadger, Salamanderus I need you two to go to these coordinates." K said showing the two a map. "Alright, me and my brother can do it!" Salamanderus proclaimed proudly. "Don't fail me either of you or I'll grind you into little balls of data." Axeis threatened. "We will not fail Axeis-Sama." Toadger and Salamanderus said together.

(Realm of Susanoomon, DigiRangers House)

"Nice of Susanoomon to give a place to stay." Ryo said relaxing on a couch. Moe was in the kitchen gorging himself on food. "Moe give it up. You have a high metabolism and I thought you were set on becoming the Japan's first skinny sumo wrestler." Akira said from a chair shaking his head. "I know but I must keep trying. Say where are the girls?" Moe asked in between bites. "Hibiki's taking a nap and Yuki's taking a bath." Akira replied. All of a sudden the three boys heard Yuki scream and they quickly ran upstairs to the girls bathroom. Moe rammed the door down only to be met by a flying metal object to his face. "Yuki are you alright?" Ryo asked from the hallway. "Yes but that thing was peeping at me." Yuki said in fright. "I assure I am no thing my dear. My name is Datamon I run this houses alarms and computers. Susanoomon assigned me to make sure you are all safe and to also make sure you are alerted of anything our enemy is doing." The object now turned robot said. "That's all well and good but why were you peeping on Yuki?" Ryo asked. "I was only going to ask if the water temperature was satisfactory." Datamon said in an annoyed voice. "Okay but how did you get in here I locked the door." Yuki said. "I have installed special doors in the house for myself to get to and from specific places. I'm sorry for frightening you but that also gave me no right for to chuck me at your teammate." Datamon explained. Ryo looked down and began poking Moe to try and wake him up.

Moe got up very slowly and groaned. "What hit me?" Moe asked in a very pained voice. "I'm afraid that was me I'm sorry but I have no control over my actions when I'm flung at someone." Datamon apologized. "Anyways please awaken DigiYellow and meet me in the basement we have work to do." Datamon said as he walked over to the bathroom wall and knocked on it three times. A small panel opened which he entered and the panel closed soon after.

(The Basement)

After everyone had gathered in the basement Datamon showed them a huge screen and control panel. "With this we can track everything that goes on in the Digital World. This will allow us to spot our enemies quickly." Datamon explained. All of a sudden an alarm went off. "What's going on?" Hibiki asked over the alarm. "It appears our enemy has made their move. There heading to… Native Forest. Oh dear this is not good." Datamon began to panic. "What is it Datamon?" Akira asked. "With the DigiRangers powers active the energy signal has begun to be sent. If they find them oh this is not good." Datamon said while pacing. "Find who?" Moe asked. "No time to explain. They have only just entered the forest so there is still time hurry!" Datamon said ushering the five onto a platform. "What's this do?" Yuki asked "You'll see." Datamon said as he pushed a button. There was a burst of light and where the five were standing they weren't there anymore.

(Native Forest)

The five DigiRangers appeared in a flash of light. "Whoa I don't want to do that again." Ryo said groggily. The others just nodded in agreement. "Let's go find those guys." Akira said. "No need we found you." A voice shouted. Out of the brush to figure appeared. "Who are you guys?" Ryo asked. "They don't know us little brother." The blue figure said. "Let's tell them big brother." The red figure said.

"Cold like the arctic plains. Everything I touch is frozen fast! ColdFrost Toadger!

"Hot like a volcano. Everything I touch burns in seconds! MagmaFire Salamanderus!

Together we are… The HailFire Brothers!

The five teens just sweatdropped. "You want an entrance we'll give you an entrance!" Ryo said getting out his crest followed by the others.

"Digital Change!" The five yelled putting their crests into their DigiChangers.

"Bursting with the power of Courage! DigiRed!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Howling with the nobility of Friendship! DigiBlue!" Akira exclaimed.

"Shining with a glimmer of Hope! DigiYellow!" Hibiki exclaimed

"Crashing with signs of Reliability! DigiBlack! Moe exclaimed

"Soaring with the compassion of Love! DigiPink!" Yuki exclaimed

"The chosen saviors for Two Worlds in One! Dendouju Sentai!" Ryo announced

"DigiRanger!" The five yelled together.

"DigiRanger eh? Well I finish you all off quickly!" Toadger announced. "Go get them Big Brother!" Salamanderus shouted. Toadger began exhaling mist however the five DigiRangers managed to dodge. "Garuru Cannon!" DigiBlue yelled pulling out his cannon. He fired several shots at Toadger however Toadger jumped into the air and came crashing down right next to DigiBlue. "My breath isn't the only way I freeze those who annoy me." Toadger said as he grabbed DigiBlue and pulled him into a bear hug. In a matter of moments DigiBlue was frozen solid.

Toadger then turned to DigiPink and DigiYellow. He jumped into the air again and drop kicked DigiPink who stumbled across the ground while Toadger shot out his tongue at DigiYellow. It wrapped around her waist and icy mist began to drift off the tongue freezing her. As DigiPink tried to get up and recover Toadger walked over to her and bear hugged her too freezing her as well. "This guy is pissing me off." DigiBlack said to DigiRed. "Moe let's get him!" DigiRed shouted back and the two began to charge at Toadger. Toadger turned his attention to the two remaining DigiRangers and exhaled his Icy Mist. It hit both dead on but only DigiBlack was frozen. "What why can't I freeze you?" Toadger asked in anger. "Because my courage burns too brightly. You made a big mistake freezing my friends." DigiRed said angrily. "I still defeat you." Toadger said jumping in the air again. "Grey Sword!" DigiRed said pulling out his sword. DigiRed then quickly sidestepped out of the way. Toadger came crashing down put missed his target. "Eat this! Courage Slash!" DigiRed yelled as his sword became ignited in flames and slashed at Toadger.

The fire was hurting Toadger soon he turned from blue to red. "I can't stand it!" Toadger yelled as he exploded. "Big Brother!" Salamanderus yelled in anguish. DigiRed began to walk over to Salamanderus. "Those who run away live to fight another day!" Salamanderus yelled as he began to run away. DigiRed turned to his frozen comrades. "Datamon teleport us back and get a lot of hot water ready.

(Realm of Susanoomon, DigiRangers House)

Akira sneezed as a big snot drip oozed from his nose. Ryo and Datamon spent the rest of the day unthawing the other DigiRangers. Ryo was in the kitchen making them soup while Datamon made sure they kept getting hot water. "Soups on!" Ryo called. He gave each of the unthawed DigiRangers a bowl of soup. "Thanks Ryo." Yuki said as Ryo handed her a bowl. "No problem we got to make sure you guys are well. Salamanderus got away so we need you guys nice and healthy by then." Ryo said. "Well for now just relax and get better. I'll be down in the basement if you need my Ryo." Datamon said as he walked over to a wall and knocked three times.

(Basement)

"So they are beginning to awaken." Susanoomon said over the screen. "Yes, Susanoomon." Datamon said. "You must make sure the enemy does not find them." Susanoomon said. "Of course the DigiRangers will find them soon don't worry." Datamon said. "Very well I leave them in your hands Datamon." Susanoomon said and the screen went dark.

* * *

Well Its chapter 2 is finally up. Enjoy and don't forget to review.


End file.
